Raybunny and the Raybids
by sorastwin95
Summary: AU. Raybunny is taken hostage by the Raybids. Hilarious storyline and intense action. R&R. Please.


A fan fiction about Rayman Raving Rabbids

Raybunny and the Raybids

Chapter 1: Day 1

Raybunny was forced into a cold, damp cell by dozens of swarming Raybids. The cell was small and only had a few appliances, such as one lamp hanging above the cell, a small, dirty bed and a rusty toilet.

Raybunny hopped up on the small bed. _How could they imprison Rabbids like this? That is just evil and an unfair punishment for doing nothing wrong at all, _Raybunny thought, _hopefully the Commander will send troops and rescue us._

The metal door split open and an eight foot tall Raybid came walking through. Raybunny was surprised to see him fit. The Raybid shook the cell when he walked over to Raybunny. Raybunny winced as it grabbed him by the ears. Raybunny made a pout while he was being carried through a wide hall. Raybids were standing in line to get certain supplies. There were stands in the hall; one for food and drinks, others for T-shirts. _What is this a freakin baseball game?_ Raybunny thought. _What the hell is going on here? _

Raybunny was brought out to an arena. There was nothing there except four small gates and one big gate in the middle of them. The big Raybid threw Raybunny into the middle of the arena. Raybunny recognized this to be a coliseum. Raybids were sitting in the stands. _Are they w__atching me for FUN?_ Raybunny thought. _I'm gonna blow their f-_

My thought was interrupted by a whistle. "Go Raybunny!" Raybunny heard. Chants of his name began filling the arena.

"Raybunny!"

"Raybunny!"

One of the first gates opened revealing a strong light. Raybunny's curiosity got the better of him and soon found himself walking towards the gate. The screams of his name became more ferocious.

"RAYBUNNY!"

"RAYBUNNY!"

_Let's get this over with. _Raybunny thought. Raybunny disappeared behind the bright light. He found himself in a big dome room. It had virtual green lines on the walls. The room then turned into an old west town. Raybunny looked at himself. Everything was the same except he found a toilet paper gun in his hands. _This will be fun. _He smirked.

_This reminds me of the time that Rayman guy shot my in the face with a plunger, _Raybunny thought,_ that freakin moron cost me two hours in the freakin bathroom trying to get crap off my face. _Raybunny thought. _Now that I think about it, these Raybids look a lot like the Rayman guy..._

Raybunny loaded his gun and began searching for Raybids. One of them popped out from one of the barrels. It fired a toilet paper roll at Raybunny and Raybunny barely evaded it. After dodging it, Raybunny fired a toilet roll at him. The toilet paper roll hit the Raybid, and it fell onto the ground unconscious. _If they don't like toilet paper, I wonder what they use if they crap…_ Raybunny thought.

Raybunny traveled through the town and shot every Raybid he saw. The old west town vanished after he had shot the last one. Raybunny had realized he no longer had the toilet paper gun. _Damn it!_ Raybunny thought, _I could wipe their face__s__on the floor with that__ gun_

Raybunny came out of the gate. The Raybids through faces of disgust at him. _Why are they pissed at me? _Raybunny thought, _They__ are probably pissed because I didn't die in there. _The eight foot tall Raybid came out and grabbed Raybunny by the ears.

"Next up is a Rabbid named Barranco! Let's see if he will survive. Coming up in five minutes!" said an announcer. Raybunny knew Barranco, they were actually best friends. "Barranco!" Raybunny blirted out. Raybunny jerked and kicked and finally the Raybid let loose.

Raybunny ran away from the giant Raybid. The audience awed at his escape. "Get that retard!" the announcer screamed. The Raybids in the stands jumped into the arena. _How can I make this much trouble in one freakin day? _Raybunny ran away from the Raybids. _Omfg__, how the hell am I gonna get out of this mess?_ Raybunny thought. One Raybid met up with him and tackled him to the ground.

The rest soon followed. After a few minutes Raybunny found himself thrown in his cell. _Barranco__, I'm so sorry. I have to find him._ He decided. _Hopefully, I'll find him tomorrow. Tomorrow, I hope I don't screw up as much as I did today._ He laughed at the thought.


End file.
